Enough
by ultamite nineball
Summary: the story of an abused fox who had finally had enough please review
1. Chapter 1

Hi taking a small step away from supernatural stuff im gonna go into a different matter well I hope you enjoy D

Enough

Prologue my tragedy

My name is Blain the story of my life may sadden the light hearted I was nothing but a child a child of a beast who had no respect for the woman he viscously raped and enslaved I was born into constant abuse his words and fists supposed to make him have power over me but mothers words always comforted me in the end the abuse went on for years until I finally had enough listen and hear of the story of the silent boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi here is chapter one please (if any one even bothers to read) review it really makes completing the story more worth while thank you.

Enough

Chapter one

The rapist

She ran she knew if she stopped or fell in any way he would be upon her and steal away her virginity she continued to run hoping that someone would find her and save her from this madman she was a young fox no more then sixteen she had black fur and bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle she ran down a narrow alley only to find a dead end she turned around at a noise it was him he was a fox as well with light brown fur and deadly black eyes he walked up to her and backhanded her into the wall!

Oomph she exclaimed as she hit the wall now his whisper met her ears there is no more running girl now he said taking hold of her chin and making her look into her eyes he licked his lips in anticipation now my child feel honored that I am letting a whore like you even touch my grace now that we are here alone after this you will NEVER leave my sight he said planting a kiss in her lips she looked up terrified as he ravaged her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi chapter two ( lets start warning sad abuse parts coming up please review.

Enough chapter 2

Sticks and stones

A couple of months after akrias rape she was held captive by Jacob she had also become pregnant with a bastard child she was ordered to kill the child but she would not. He punished her for days for disobeying him. But sooner or later let her have the runt making sure she well knew he would not help her when the time came to give birth.

Akira screamed for the last time through the ordeal she had a friend with her (that Jacob had also kidnapped and forced her to stay) named Anna that was helping her. Akria panted as her child was removed it was confirmed it was a boy the girl handed her son to Akira.

He had soft black fur like her and he had soft blue eyes that sparkled just like hers the only thing of Jacob she noticed was his ears they were pretty short for a newborn.

The child stared in to his mothers eyes as she held him to her he nuzzled his head into her arms.

She smiled down at him then spoke you my child she stated are to be called Blain.

Blains eyes opened momentarily then placed his head back into his mother's arms then Jacob stormed into the room.

Humph the little runt looks nothing like me he sneered now I am going to let you rest for two days girl mark it TWO then you go back to work GOT IT.

Yes sir she replied.

As he stormed out of the room she held him to her crying of the life her son was to endure.

(Four years later)

A young child stood watching his mother working in the fields Blain was about four seasons of age starting to obtain the tall lean muscular figure of his father his soft blue eyes seemed to sparkle. As he heard footpaws behind him he turned to find Jacob behind him.

What you looking at brat he exclaimed as he slapped his son to the floor. How many times have I told you that you are NEVER allowed to look at my eyes whelp?

As blain picked himself off the floor he responded yes papa im sorry he stammered.

As he got up Jacob slapped him to the floor again.

Sorry is not good enough brat he spat. You are always are to do what I say weakling and nothing else he told him as he punched his son in the stomach.

At his fathers hit he fell to the floor holding his tummy.

He was about to kick his son when he heard his mother pleading for him to stop he turned around and backhanded her shut up whore he yelled. You are in no position to tell me what to do!

Please Jacob stop he is only a child!

DO YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK he yelled as he slapped her violently to the floor again.

As he walked away from her on the ground he picked Blain up by the scruff of his neck fur next time you disobey me runt not even your filthy mother will be able to help you he threw his son to the ground as he walked away.

He crawled to his mother who was still on the floor he laid next to her crying.

She saw him and brought him to her embracing her crying son.

Mommy he cried why papa does this why does he hurt you? Why does he hurt me? Momma please tell me.

He is a sad and depressed person and he hurts us to make himself feel powerful she told him.

Now she got up picking him up as well she held him to her again go to your room sweetie she told him. I still have work to do.

As she watched her son limp to the house she silently cried to herself as she made her way back to the fields.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people next chapter yay me.

Enough chapter 3

Prophecy

Jacob walked into his large over sized bed room and laid on his bed he had no idea why but there was something about that bastard child he could not put his finger on. When Jacob beat his young child he would not whimper cry or curl into a ball he would just….take it. His bravery scared him that one day he might be able to over power and kill him somehow but in his self-centered mind that did not seem possible. As he laid his head down on his pillow he immediately fell to sleep.

Suddenly he was trapped in the realms of a nightmare he was running from something he turned around to see a large ominous black fox pursuing him he was really big and in his paws he was holding two large claymores he continued to run when he felt his slam into something shocked he looked up to see the same fox in front of him he screamed as he brought both blades into his body.

Jacob was catapulted from sleep as he remembered the dream then he sighed and fell back to sleep reminding himself to vent his anger on his hated son on the morn…..


End file.
